A New Alliance
by LoveHinaSkye
Summary: This is where Lan and friends join up with Chaud and some old friends to form a new alliance against a dark force that has threatened to rule the world. As I wrote the chapters, I really enjoyed it, so I hope the same goes for you. This is based on most o
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**ACDC Town: Lan's Room**

"Lan! Lan! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

A blue PET on a desk, beeping loudly as a voice from it continued to call to its operator. Movement in a nice, comfy bed occurred as a young boy remained sleeping.

"Lan! Wake up! Come on! LAN!"

The boy awoke from his deep slumber, finding his PET vibrating rapidly on top of his desk. Lan Hikari got out of his comfortable bed and approached his blue PET where his navi stopped his shouting.

"Megaman why do you have to be so loud?" questioned the tired boy.

"Because you take forever to wake up; now get ready, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." answered Megaman in a tone of anger.

"Fine. Calm down. Sheesh." responded Lan in a sleepy voice.

He walked over to his dresser and prepared to get ready. A few moments later, Lan sat on his bed, looking down at his PET as him and Megaman spoke for a moment.

"Did you finish your essay Lan?" asked Megaman.

"No. I was too busy organizing my battlechips. Why?" replied Lan in a confident tone.

"IT'S DUE TODAY!" exclaimed Megaman.

"It is! Oh man! I can't turn it in now! What am I going to do!" cried Lan as he ran around the room.

"Well one thing is to GET YOUR BUTT TO SCHOOL!" cried Megaman.

"Quit bossing me around Megaman!" shouted back Lan.

"Well I'll quit bossing you as long as you quit being lazy!" remarked the blue navi.

"I'M LAZY! WHO IS THE ONE THAT SENDS YOU BATTLECHIPS! HUH!" pointed out Lan.

"Forget about it right now! Just get going!" stated the blue navi.

"OK! I'm going!" exclaimed Lan as he prepared to march out the door.

He rushed out of his room, taking his PET and backpack along with him. He ran passed the dining table and snatched some breakfast that his mother made.

**ACDC Town**

Lan skated along the sidewalk, hurrying over to school. All he was worried about was the reaction Ms. Mari would give him for not doing his essay. He continued to skate along the sidewalk when a guy stepped in the way. Lan quickly came to a halt as he knew who this guy was.

"Chaud! What are you doing here?" questioned Lan in confusion.

"It's been a while Lan, how are you?" asked Chaud.

"I'm doing okay. You?" answered Lan.

"I'm fine. Anyway, I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park after you're done with class. Oh and come alone." replied Chaud.

He turned around and began to walk off. Lan remained there, silent, just staring at Chaud until he was out of sight. Though the young netbattler realized that he was really late for school and this would anger Ms. Mari even more.

"Oh man! School!" he cried as he skated off, heading towards his destination.

**ACDC Town: School: Ms. Mari's Classroom**

Lan arrived in the class, but quietly as Ms. Mari was busy reading a magazine. Everyone else was reading books as well for their navis were downloading the homework for the night. He sat in his seat and pulled out a book as well. He aimed his PET to the board, preparing to jack him in.

"Megaman, jack-in, power up!" he said quietly.

A beam of red shot from the PET and into the board's jack-in port.

"Lan!" exclaimed Ms. Mari.

"Uh-oh. Yes, Ms. Mari?" said Lan in a tone of worry.

"Come to my desk please." said Ms. Mari.

He stood up and left his desk, showing up before the angered teacher. Everyone but Mayl was laughing as they saw Lan arrive at her desk.

"Everyone quiet! Continue reading!" exclaimed Ms. Mari in a furious tone.

The students quickly stopped their laughing and quickly returned to their reading. As for Lan he returned his glance to Ms. Mari. though as soon as he did, he found her very angry. Ms. Mari remained silent for a moment as she continued to glare at Lan, angry with his present actions.

"Why are you late?" asked Ms. Mari.

"Oh um… I overslept." answered Lan but sort of quietly.

"Again? this has been the fifth time, Lan." Ms. Mari remarked in a calm tone.

"I know. I don't really mean to oversleep but I can't help it." he complained.

"Ok. You may return to your seat." Ms. Mari said.

Lan turned around and began to walk to his seat.

"Oh Lan?" said Ms. Mari.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned around.

"Please turn in your essay before you sit." Ms. Mari said as soon as she picked up the magazine she was reading.

"Um… Ms. Mari?" questioned Lan.

"Yes Lan?" asked Ms. Mari in an irritated tone.

"I…….didn't do it." he answered.

At that moment, Ms. Mari placed her magazine on her desk and closed it. She remained silent, eyes closed, gathering her thoughts which she was prepared to convert into words. The class dropped their books and looked up, anxious to know how she would react. Mayl continued to read her book, knowing what would happen. Yai was on the edge of her seat as she waited patiently to know what Ms. Mari would do. As for Dex, he was busy drawing pictures of Gutsman, fascinated by his artwork even thought others thought it was lame. Ms. Mari stood up, ready to tell Lan how she felt.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT DO YOUR ESSAY!" exclaimed Ms. Mari in a grand tone of anger.

All Lan did was stand there as Ms. Mari began. He felt a bit disappointed with himself, and knew that Ms. Mari would act like this. All the netbattler could do was stand there and listen to what his teacher had to say. A few minutes later, Ms. Mari was now panting for her speech was quite a long one. The students, except for Dex and Mayl, were all shocked by it. Their eyes were wide, their mouths open, and all of them were sitting in their chairs, remaining silent as Ms. Mari prepared to say something else.

"Lan Hikari! You have detention! You must stay here during break and during lunch" demanded Ms. Mari.

"But Ms. Mari!" complained Lan.

"NO BUTS! During break, you will do the bookwork I will assign for you and then during lunch you will eat it here. Once done eating, you will continue with the bookwork. You will turn the work in after class to make up for your essay. If you do not finish it I will give you an F!" cried Ms. Mari.

Lan quickly nodded his head and returned to his seat. He opened his favorite book and began reading. Ms. Mari sat down in her chair, gathering her breath. All the other students remained silent as they hit their books once more. The bell suddenly rang and everyone but Lan placed their books down. They all left the classroom, leaving only Ms. Mari and Lan.

**School: Hallway**

Mayl, Dex and Yai all stood in a circle, talking to each other and their navis joining in on the conversation.

"Poor Lan. He has to stay in and do classwork." pointed out Dex.

"It serves him right. That lazy bum always slacks off, and now he is paying for it." said Yai.

"Oh come on Yai. go easy on him. I mean, yeah he does slack off, but you don't have to be so mean." Mayl said, trying her best to defend her best friend.

"I hate to say it Mayl, but I agree with Yai." Roll said as she scratched her head.

"Roll! I can't believe you wouldn't stand up for Lan!" exclaimed Mayl.

"Though Miss Yai is right. Lan does slack off a lot. It does serve him right to do classwork. Hopefully this will teach him to work harder on his schoolwork." stated Glide.

"I disagree. Slacking off is great to do, it lets you spend your extra time." remarked Gutsman.

"I'm with Gutsman." said Dex.

"Oh you two. Come on, the bell is going to ring soon, we better go inside." Mayl said.

The girl was right, the bell did ring and all the students quickly entered their classrooms.

**School: Ms. Mari's Classroom**

In Ms. Mari's class everyone was talking with a partner for she had assigned a group project. Yai was stuck with Dex and Lan was grouped with Mayl. Mayl went up to the netbattler, who was almost done with his classwork.

"Hey Lan. You doing okay?" asked Mayl.

"Yeah, I guess so. I really hate doing this though." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Well that's what you get for not doing the essay. Why don't you stop and we'll plan our project?" pointed out Mayl.

"No thanks. Perhaps we can plan it at lunch? I'm sure she'll let me go to lunch if I finish my work early." Lan said.

Mayl was a bit surprised with what he said. Usually he would plan on finishing his work after school, but finishing it early was something new. She sat beside him, giving him a nice smile. Lan stood there, smiling back. All he could do was enjoy the presence of his best friend, before he was forced to return to his bookwork.

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you at lunch." Mayl said as she stood up.

"Ok. See you at lunch Mayl." said Lan.

Mayl walked over to a group of her other friends while Lan returned to his irritating bookwork. Two hours later, the bell rang once more, a sign that lunch had begun. All the students left the classroom, while Lan walked up to ms. Mari's desk. the teacher was busy grading essays by the students that actually completed the assignment.

"Ms. Mari?" asked Lan.

"Yes Lan?" replied Ms. Mari as she graded the essays.

"Um…I finished my work." he said as he placed the sheets of paper before her.

Ms. Mari stopped her grading as she looked at the paper Lan bestowed upon her. She was quite shocked to see the work complete. she looked up to him, giving him a slight grin.

"Nice work Lan." she said.

"Um… so am I free to go to lunch and hang out with my friends?" questioned Lan.

"Well, have you learned your lesson?" asked Ms. Mari.

"Yeah. I guess I have." he said with a smile.

"Then you're free to go. Good work Lan." said Ms. Mari before returning to the essays that weren't graded yet.

Lan gave off a smile once more and ran out the door. the netbattler saw his friends and hurried on over, glad that he could spend time with them.

**School: Front**

Mayl, Dex, Yai and Lan were all standing outside the school, enjoying the lunches that they had. Mayl ate a tuna sandwich and drank a bottle of iced tea. Dex ate two sandwiches of peanut butter and jelly, along with a carton of milk. Yai had some nice lobster, strawberry soda and strawberry shortcake. Lan had a nice bologna sandwich, with a bottle of water and an apple. After eating, the four went over to a corner and began to have a little conversation. though Mayl and Lan had to cut it short for they were busy planning their project.

"So what should we do our project on?" asked Mayl.

"What types of subject can we do?" questioned Lan.

"Anything that deals with netbattling." answered Mayl.

"Well how about an actual netbattle or something?" suggested Lan.

"Hmm, that is good but it needs to be sort of educational." she thought.

"Then we can do some virus busting instead and show them what chips are good to use and what chips are bad to use." he said.

"That's basic stuff. We need something more…complex or difficult." Mayl pointed out.

"then we can show them program advances." Lan pointed out.

"yeah! That's good. Ok, we'll do virus busting but with program advances." Mayl said.

The two ended their little and regrouped with Dex and Yai, who were now at the entrance to the school. the bell rang and all students returned to their classes.

**School: Ms. Mari's Classroom**

In the classroom, all students were busy talking to each other as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Lan, Mayl, Yai and Dex were all around Lan's desk, discussing what they should do after school.

"Let's go eat." said Dex.

"No! Let's go to my house! We can eat the best cuisine ever!" remarked Yai.

"Uhh, no thanks Yai. Hey how about we go to some hot springs?" asked Mayl.

"Sorry guys. I can't hang out with you after school. I have stuff to do." Lan said.

Lan grew silent after saying that statement. Mayl, Yai and Dex all did the same, thinking about what the netbattler had said. Suddenly the door opened but a figure fell to the floor. All the students went up to the figure, noticing it was Ms. Mari.

"Ms. Mari!" exclaimed Mayl as she ran to her teacher's side.

"What happened?" asked Yai.

"I don't know. She seems to be unconscious." pointed out Mayl.

At that moment, Ms. Mari began to snore. All the students stood there in shock. They remained silent for a few minutes until they all bursted into laughter. Lan stood beside Mayl, who was busy trying to tell the students to stop laughing. He kneeled down, seeing the sleeping Ms. Mari snore to her heart's content. Suddenly the air conditioning vents started to spew a gray gas. Yai went under one, looking up as the gas reached her.

"Aaah! It's sleeping…gas." she said before falling to the floor and entering a state of slumber.

All the other students scattered as they tried to escape the gas, even though it was pointless. Suddenly the students began to fall asleep as well, all except for Dex, Mayl and Lan.

"We have to do something!" exclaimed Mayl.

"But how? The air vents don't have jack-in ports!" cried Dex.

"Come on, we can get out of here. We have to find the machine in charge of the air vents." Lan stated.

The three quickly went out, but as soon as they left their classroom, they found all students and staff members on the floor, fast asleep. They quickly ran towards the machine room, since they suspected that the machinery responsible for the vents would be there. As they passed each room, they found many people sleeping, no sign of them able to wake up.

**School: Machine Room**

The three finally arrived to the Machine Room and noticed one of the machines operating and moving about like crazy.

"That must be it. Come on let's go." Lan pointed out.

The three ran towards the Machine and aimed their PETs at the jack-in port for it.

"Megaman! Jack in! Power up!" cried Lan.

"Roll! Jack in! Power up!" exclaimed Mayl.

"Gutsman! Jack in! Power up!" shouted Dex.

**Cyberworld: Air Vent Comp**

Megaman, Roll and Gutsman arrived in the Air Vent comp. As soon as they came to from the transfer, they noticed many viruses around.

"Come on you guys, we have to stop these viruses!" cried Megaman.

"Ok Mega. Let's go!" shouted Roll.

"Guts! Guts! Gutsman ready to go!" answered Gutsman.

So the three split up and headed to their desired section of viruses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cyberworld: Air Vent Comp**

Roll had gone over to three Fan viruses, for they were causing quite a disturbance, and the noise was making it hard for her to concentrate on the other viruses. She stood before one and aimed her left hand at one fan. Her left arm transformed into a bright pink bow and her hand was the bowstring, where an arrow with a heart tip appeared.

"Roll Arrow!" she exclaimed.

She launched three arrows, each going after one Fan virus. All the arrows hit the viruses successfully and they were all deleted. Roll cheered for her minor accomplishment when she realized a bunch of Blizzard viruses headed towards her.

"What are they doing here?" she questioned.

The pink navi didn't mind for her main focus was to eliminate these annoying viruses. Roll charged after the viruses, preparing to delete them. Meanwhile, Gutsman was busy crushing some Vacuum viruses. The brute navi had a great advantage for they were pulling him in, allowing him to easily strike them down. He raised his giant arms in the air and forced them down crushing the Vacuum viruses. Though he was still being pulled in for there were 2 more pairs of viruses.

"Uhh… Dex! I need help!" cried Gutsman.

"Okay Gutsman! Here you go! Widesword! Battlechip in! Download!" Dex answered.

In an instant, Gutsman's right arm turned into a sword that shined a bright light. He remained standing still until he was in range. He then moved the sword to the left and swung it horizontally. The two viruses disappeared in a flash as Gutsman neared the last pair. He moved it to the left once more and swung it horizontally, putting all his strength in it. The last pair was finally deleted.

"I applaud your efforts. Except, how will you do against a navi of my power?" cried a voice.

A navi appeared for it seemed his operator had jacked him in. It was Gyroman, except it seemed as if he were possessed. He took one step forward, then another, reaching Gutsman. As soon as he reached the range he wished to be in he let out his right arm. Suddenly a tornado launched from his arm and headed towards Gutsman. Megaman turned around, noticing the strong gust of wind headed towards his companion.

"Gutsman! Move!" he cried as he ran towards him.

The blue navi jumped up and reached Gutsman. He tackled him down in midair, and the two avoided the tornado. Gyroman stood there, angered with Megaman's actions. Megaman stood up and stood before Gyroman, positioned to attack.

"Gyroman! What is wrong with you! Why are you attacking Gutsman!" Megaman questioned with anger.

"That is none of your concern Megaman. My orders are simple. Destroy any navi that cooperates with Megaman." answered the helicopter navi.

"You're crazy! You leave me no choice! I'll stop you right here, right now!" cried Megaman as he aimed his Megabuster at Gyroman.

Gyroman stood there, looking at Megaman. Roll and Gutsman stood still, seeing what would happen next. Everyone remained quiet and still, all focusing on what they saw.

"Megabuster!" cried Megaman.

Suddenly a sort of pink light appeared within the blaster's hole and instantly, the blue navi shot three blasts. Gyroman stood still as the three blasts headed towards him. Suddenly the helicopter navi jacked out avoiding any damage from the attack. Megaman withdrew his Megabuster and stared at the spot where Gyroman stood. Roll and Gutsman ran up to him, concerned for their friend.

"Mega? You okay?" asked Roll.

"I… don't know." he answered, still staring at the same spot.

"How about we jack out for now?" asked Gutsman.

"Good idea Gutsman. Let's go." stated Roll.

The pink navi stood in one spot and suddenly she disappeared, jacking out of the air vent computer and into Mayl's PET. Gutsman did the same thing as Roll, jacking out and returning to Dex's. Megaman remained in the comp, still thinking about what occurred.

"Why? Why did he attack Gutsman? What is going on with Gyroman?" thought Megaman.

"Hey Megaman! I'm jacking you out!" cried Lan.

There was no answer from the blue navi. All he did was stand there, staring, gathering his thoughts about this mysterious puzzle that was presented before him.

"Okay then. Megaman! Jack out!" cried Lan.

Suddenly, Megaman disappeared, leaving the computer and arriving in Lan's PET.

**School: Ms. Mari's Classroom**

After the little incident with the air vents, Lan Mayl and Dex returned to Ms. Mari's Classroom. The three arrived just in time to find everyone waking up. Mayl entered the classroom and ran over to Yai, hoping her friend was all right.

"You okay Yai?" asked Mayl.

"Sort of. I have a headache." responded Yai.

"Lan! Dex! Check if everyone else is okay." cried Mayl.

The two obeyed orders from the beautiful girl and ran to one person's aid to another's. After they checked everyone in the classroom, the three of them checked all the other students and staff members. Two hours later, it was a positive agreement that everyone was all right and no one was harmed. Ms. Mari walked up to the three, giving them a nice, grateful smile.

"Thanks to the three of you, we're all okay." she said.

"Yeah! Otherwise, we all would have slept to death." exclaimed Yai, who no longer had a headache.

Soon, everyone gathered around the three and thanked them for the deed they had done. Lan, Mayl and Dex all felt a bit embarrassed but very grateful.

"Hey! It was no problem!" cried Dex.

"Yeah, we all did good." said Mayl.

"Next time something happens, we'll be here for you!" exclaimed Lan.

"Well I suppose school will be cancelled for the rest of the day. Everyone may go now." said the principal.

"Yay!" cried the students.

Soon all of the students ran off, barging through the doors and taking in the air of their freedom. Yai, Dex, Mayl and Lan were all gathered in the park, planning their evening agenda.

**ACDC: Park**

"So what should we do now?" asked Yai.

"What's wrong with you Yai? You're all jumpy." Mayl pointed out.

"I don't know. I guess it's because of all the sleep I got." answered the blonde girl.

"Well I'm tired." stated Lan.

"And I'm hungry." cried Dex.

"You're always hungry." said Lan.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" cried Dex.

He began to chase Lan, while the two girls stood there, laughing at the two boys. A figure overlooked them, standing still until they all settled down. It was Chaud and he stood there, looking at all of them.

"Good you're here Lan. Except, I thought I told you to come alone." he said.

"Oh yeah! Um… hi Chaud." Lan said as he scratched his head.

"Oh Chaud. What are you doing here?" asked Yai.

"I'm here with business matters. Anyway, I need to speak to Lan alone…it's important." he said.

He was about to walk towards Lan when Mayl jumped in his way.

"No way! All the time it's about Lan! We want to help out as well!" she cried.

"I can't let you help. It's too dangerous. Lan has more experience." Chaud said.

"HE HAS EXPERIENCE! WE DO TOO!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

"Uhh…Chaud, you better let them help." Lan said.

"Fine. You can help." he said.

Chaud sat down on a bench as Lan, Yai, Mayl and Dex stood around him. He took out four badges, all the same. He gave one to each of them and looked at them all.

"You're all Netsavers now." he said.

"Um…Chaud. I already have one." Lan pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Chaud said.

He took back the badge and put it away. He then took a deep breath and prepared to inform them of what was going on.

"Well what I wanted to talk about is that… many navis are being consumed by darkchips." he said.

"Darkchips? Why?" questioned Mayl.

"It's not their fault. Some weird force is forcing them to do so." Chaud said.

"But why? What's the point of using navis?" asked Yai.

"It's not just any ordinary navi. It's special navis. Like Magnetman and Sparkman." Chaud stated.

"So why are they using them?" questioned Dex.

"It seems that some new force plans to rule the world with the darkchips. they are using the darkchips to create a world of darkness. Except their main key to this is… Megaman." said Chaud.

Everyone remained silent and still, shocked by this statement. they all remained quiet for a moment, trying to figure out why it was this way.

"Why? Why Megaman?" asked Lan.

"Remember when Dr. Regal captured him and turned him into Dark Mega?" questioned Chaud.

"yeah. That was a rough time, but we got him back. So?" said Lan.

"It seems the darkchip installed is still there. It's weak but if any other dark navi interacts with Megaman, the darkchip will react and increase." Chaud explained.

"That must be why Gyroman tried to delete Gutsman." Dex said.

"Gyroman? You met up with him?" questioned Chaud.

"Yeah. We met him in the school's air vent computer. He was the cause of the sleeping gas coming out of the vents. We forced him out but we didn't understand on why he tried to delete Gutsman. Until now that is." explained Mayl.

"This is bad. Gyroman was one of our useful allies when we stopped Regal. What's worse is that he may do a dark crossfusion with Charlie." Chaud declared.

"Dark Crossfusion!" they cried.

"It can't be possible though, since they don't have the Syncrochip." Chaud said.

"Yeah, that's good. Still, we have to stop him." Lan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how? Megaman can't interact with him or the darkchip will react, and our navis don't stand a chance against him." Dex said.

"you're right. It's hopeless." Lan said in a tone of sadness.

"Not completely hopeless." Chaud blurted out.

"It's not?" asked Mayl.

"Nope. there is still one way." Chaud said.

"Oh yeah," cried Lan, "You don't mean…"

"That's right." Chaud said.

Mayl, Yai and Dex stood there, confused with what Chaud and Lan were talking about. All they could do was listen to them and try to figure out who or what they were talking about.

"But where can we find her?" asked Lan.

"Find who? Who?" asked Mayl.

"Maybe I can help find her." Yai pointed out.

"I'm not sure. Though we will need help finding her." Chaud said.

The two remained silent trying to think of what to do. Mayl and Dex weren't sure of what was going on so they joined along. Yai, however, was jumping up and down, trying to get everyone's attention. finally, Lan came to an idea.

"I know! Maybe we can ask Higsby." he said.

"No he's only good with chips. He may not be useful." Chaud said.

"Oh yeah." Lan said with a tone of disappointment.

"GUYS!" cried Yai.

"What!" they all cried in anger.

"I can help! If you need to find someone, I'm you girl." she said.

"Oh yeah! Yai can find the girl you're looking for!" Mayl said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!' Dex said.

So the four of them ran off, heading towards Yai's house with their hopes high and bright. However Yai was standing there, eyes closed and moving her head sideways, disappointed with her friends.

"What would they do without me?" she said to herself.

Yai kept shaking her head until she realized she was alone.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Yai cried as she ran after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**ACDC Town: Yai's Mansion**

Lan and the gang were walking through hallways after hallways. The sight seemed like they would go on forever. Lan grew tired and bored as the group continued to go down the long pathway.

"So Yai, how do you plan to find this girl for Lan and Chaud?" asked Mayl.

"Simple. I am going to use my special person-finder. All thanks to my wonderful dad." she said in a sweet tone.

"Well are we there yet?" asked Lan.

"Yeah and will there be food?" asked Dex.

Everyone just ignored him as they saw a light up ahead. Lan began to go ahead, wanting to get out of these hallways. The group arrived at a computer center that belonged to the girl. They all gazed with excitement and amazement as Yai went to her special and personal chair. The rest of them went after her, finding seats with their own names on chairs. They sat down as Yai turned to them.

"So who are we looking for Lan?" asked Yai.

"I think her name was Tesla." replied Lan.

"Tesla? Lan what are you talking about? We're looking for Jasmine." Chaud said.

"I thought you were talking about Tesla." explained Lan.

"I don't know what is wrong with you but we were looking for Jasmine." replied Chaud.

"No, no. I'm quite sure we were looking for Tesla." he said.

"Well you are WRONG! We are looking for Jasmine and that is it!" exclaimed Chaud.

"Hey! Hold on a sec! Who made you in charge Chaud!" questioned Lan.

"I was the leader in the first place!" cried Chaud.

"Well maybe I should be leader." Lan said.

"Why should you be leader?" asked Chaud in an annoyed tone.

"Can I be leader?" asked Dex out of the blue.

"NO!" the two shouted.

"Ok, ok. Geez you didn't have to be so loud." grumbled Dex.

"Are you two done?" asked Mayl.

"What do you mean Mayl?" questioned Lan.

"She means that you two dimwits have been arguing! Now can we please find this girl!" cried Yai.

"Yeah Yai. Go ahead." Lan said.

The girl calmed down as she turned towards a giant monitor with the whole entire world on the screen. There were many locations of different people and different places as Yai ordered her maids around. The women quickly got to work as they were pinpointing the location of Jasmine.

"There she is." stated Yai.

"Where?" asked Lan.

"Right there! End City!" cried the girl.

"Oh. Well let's go." he said.

"Ok, but how are we going to get there?" asked Mayl.

"Simple. We're going to take my special transportation." Yai pointed out.

"Oh no! We are not riding in your special transport! I've had enough of your ways! We are taking the subway like regular people do!" exclaimed Lan.

"What! The subway! Ewww! Who knows what that place holds? I'm not stepping in that place." complained the blonde.

"Why Yai? The subway isn't so bad. Come on, let's go." instructed Mayl.

"NO! The subway is filthy and there are homeless people that bug you for money." cried Yai.

"Um…. I don't think our subway is like that." Dex stated.

"Who cares? Let's just get going. The more we argue the less we'll have time for the next part of our plan. Now let's go!" directed Chaud.

"Who made you the boss of us?" questioned Lan.

"I was appointed leader in the first place! You have no right to tell me I'm not the boss!' exclaimed Chaud.

"Oh yeah! Who was it that saved the world from total destruction? Huh? Who!" shouted Lan.

"Oh boy… here we go again." stated Mayl.

"Let's just go. We don't want to waste anymore time." pointed out Dex.

The two nodded as the two boys continued to argue. Yai remained in her seat, still not wanting to go to the subway. After Mayl and Dex left, Lan and Chaud began to argue even more, annoying Yai since she sat through half of the argument.

"QUIET!" cried the girl at the top of her lungs.

The two shut up, staring at Yai as she stood up from her seat. She walked down to the doorway, glancing back at the two of them. She was now pissed and she didn't want this argument to go any further.

"I don't care anymore! We're going to End City by subway! Now the two of you get your butts over there!" she ordered.

"But-"complained Lan.

"NO BUTS!" cried Yai.

Lan quickly skated away, not wanting to anger Yai any further. Chaud kept his cool as he began to head towards the door. Before completely leaving he looked at Yai, seeing how furious she was.

"You have problems. You need to calm down." suggested Chaud.

He opened the doors and walked out. Yai froze for a second, gathering his words in her head. She was about to grow even more furious when she realized that she was once again, the last one to leave. The blonde quickly ran out, heading towards the subway. After they all met at the desired location they entered through and took the subway.

**End City**

They arrived in end City where they saw a few people walking about. In the air was a scent that was so wonderful that it even made Dex drool.

"What is that smell?" asked Dex.

"Oh that? It must be the dumplings over there." Mayl pointed out as she saw a lady cook the gyoza in a pan on a burning stove.

Dex began to drool even more as he began to head towards the few people that gathered around the woman's stand. A grab by the collar quickly forced him to a stop as he soon looked to see who it was. Yai looked at Dex, having an annoyed look on her face.

"We can eat later. We need to look for the girl Lan and Chaud are talking about. Let's go." she said.

"Aww man! I wanted to eat. I'm hungry." whined Dex.

"Don't worry Dex. I'll buy you all the dumplings you cane at after we find this girl." Mayl said, trying to comfort her friend.

Dex smiled, glad that Mayl was serious on what she said. The gang walked around the curb as the saw the museum that was so great in end City. Lan had been in it once, remembering the great katanas, helmets and armor of samurai he saw. They were about to arrive at the desk in front of the entrance to the shrine when a cry was heard. The group quickly ran past the desk and entered the museum.

**End City: Samurai Shrine**

There they saw many people running past them, leaving the museum. It seemed something was wrong and they all wanted to find out what it was.

"I won't let you!" cried a familiar voice.

"But you must. You're one of us, soon we will bring back our group and help Dr. Regal." cried another familiar voice.

Lan and Chaud ran ahead, seeing who the two people were. Before them stood Jasmine and Charlie, along with Tesla who was standing beside Jasmine.

"Charlie how could you!" questioned Tesla.

"I have my reasons. Now come with me. Install these darkchips into your navis." he said as he revealed two black chips that were in his hand.

"Never! Meddy will never help those that wish to seek a world of their own. It's not right!' cried Jasmine.

"Charlie!" cried Chaud as he and Lan caught up with the two girls.

Yai, Mayl and Dex soon caught up with the rest of them. They were all shocked to see who was before them. Chaud stepped forward, a serious look on his face.

"What are you doing!" he questioned.

"It's none of your business Chaud. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." Charlie said.

The retired pilot ran off, tightly grabbing his PET as he ran up the stairs. Jasmine and Tesla turned around, facing Chaud and the rest of the gang.

"Lan, Chaud. It's good to see you." Tesla said with a smile.

"What brings you here?" asked Jasmine.

"We were going to ask you to help us out one more time. It seems Gyroman has been affected by the darkchips." Lan pointed out.

"We know, he told us why. We don't really understand it. It's not like Charlie." Tesla cried.

"We can worry for the two of them right now. I just received word that Raika is arriving soon. We are to meet him at the Airport. Let's get going." Chaud said to Lan.

The netbattler nodded as the group turned around and began to walk away. Jasmine grabbed Lan by the shoulder, a serious look on her face.

"We're coming with you." Jasmine said.

"Very well then. If you say so, then let's get going." Chaud said.

"Not yet. We have to solve the problem in the museum. It seems Charlie installed some sort of chip that made some of the statues go haywire. We have to deprogram or delete whatever viruses are affecting these things." Tesla stated.

"I see. Well I can't keep Raika waiting." Chaud said.

"I know. We can split up. Jasmine, Tesla, Lan and I will help take care of these viruses. Chaud, you, Yai and Dex go to the Airport and meet with Raika." Mayl declared.

"Don't give me orders Mayl. I'm the leader. Anyway, she has a point. It's settled then. Yai, Dex, let's go." ordered the leader.

Yai, Dex and Chaud all left, heading to the subway to get to the airport. Mayl turned to Lan and the rest of the group as they all ran up the stairs, preparing to solve this problem.


End file.
